fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Airen
Airen aka "The Avenging Angel" is a young mage known for helping others get back at the people that hurt them. He specializes in Wing Magic is almost always seen using it. He is looking for the uncommon Guardian Weapons that were scattered across Earthland. He travels with his two friends, Riley LaRousse and Karma, all forming the unforgettable Team Sky Warrior. Apperance Airen has large blue eyes and many tufts of hair. His wears a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Airen also appears to wear navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The boy has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. His sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. Personality Relationships Karma Riley LaRousse Arianna LaRousse History Magic Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities High Durability: Flying for almost his entire life, Airen has adapted to the life in higher in the atmosphere. He has a resilience to colder temperatures and his lungs have adapted so he can breathe easier while in flight. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Given some basic training, Airen is able to hold off a foe with a few tricks. This trait is amplified when he posses a Guardian Weapon. Magic Abilities Wing Magic: Ever since he was little, Airen would use his Wing Magic to fly around. Now, they're almost as if they're apart of his body. Almost. Because of his extensive use of the magic, the draining of his enternano is at its minimum due to understanding the mechanics of the complex magic. In flight, Airen has mastered multiple maneuvers and can reach speeds similar to an Exceed, if not faster. Equipment Guardian Claw.jpg|Phoenix Claws Guardian Bow.jpg|Phoenix Bow Guardian Blaster.png|Phoenix Blade Guardian Sphere.png|Phoenix Palm Guardian Tworb.jpg|Phoenix Satelites Guardian Cannon.jpg|Phoenix Cannon Guardian Staff.jpg|Phoenix Staff Guardian Arm.png|Phoenix Arm Guardian Club.png|Phoenix Club The Guardian: The Guardian is an uncommon Requip Magic known only to a few. It posses around 100 weapons classified into 9 types. Airen is trying to find these lost items and send them back to the Paradisos. *'Phoenix Claws': A pair of claws that are able to injure a Phoenix. By far one of Airen's favorite Guardian Weapons, the Phoenix Claws can be a foe to reckon with in close combat. *'Phoenix Bow': A bow that is able to snipe a Phoenix. The farther the arrow goes, the more powerful this weapon is. Airen has virtually an unlimited supply of arrows, granted that his magic power will allow it. *'Phoenix Blade': A blade that is able to injure a Phoenix. Like all blades, the Phoenix Blade is a cross between a gun and a sword, and therefore, offers great coverage when dealing with enemies. The farther the target, however, the weaker the shots. *'Phoenix Palm': A palm that is able to feel a Phoenix. The Phoenix Palm is equipped on Airen's arm like a tattoo, drawing upon his own vitality to fire a barrage of homing shots. The Phoenix Palm is rather weak Palm weapon, with great rapid fire but basic range. It also acts as a tracking device, but it is unknown if you are really able to sense a Phoenix with this weapon equiped. *'Phoenix Satelities': A pair of Satelities that are able to defend from a Phoenix. The Satelities act on their own, firing shots when needed or using themselves as shields. This is a more costly Guardian Weapon in terms of magic power. *'Phoenix Cannon': A cannon that is able to shoot down Phoenix. Fitted on his arm, Airen is able to fire volleys of magical power that explode on contact. This is a weapon used only in extreme situations. *'Phoenix Staff': A staff that is able to ipierce a Phoenix. Similar to a spear but curved at the handle, the Phoenix Staff channels magical energy extremely well and allows Airen to use spells at half the rate. Though this is mostly useless due to the fact that he doesn't know many spells. *'Phoenix Arm': A arm that is able to grab the Phoenixes out of the heavens. Looking like a hammer, the Phoenix Arm, as the name suggests, fits over Airen's arm and can extend itself to bite down on objects. *'Phoenix Club': A club that is able to knock Phoenixes down a notch. This weapon is by far one of Airen's strongest Guardian weapons. It is said it is made out of the sorched earth that a Fire Phoenix melted with its flame breath. The Phoenix Eye in the club is able to spot targets and give the user a warning. Deflecting is also another plus for this weapon. It, unfortunately, also drains a user's magic power quickly. Quotes Trivia *Airen is based off of Pit from the Kid Icarus games. Gallery Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Griffin Heart